pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni (Adventures)
Giovanni is the founder and leader of Team Rocket as well as being the Viridian Gym Leader in the Red, Blue and Green Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. He is also the father of Silver. Aside from being known as both Leader of Team Rocket and a Gym, he was known for being the first person to discover that Rhydon could evolve. Appearance Giovanni is a tall, medium built, middle aged man. He has very short, flat, dark hair and small dark eyes. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a large V neck that shows off a white undershirt, with the Team Rocket logo on the left part of the chest, black baggy trousers and black shoes. Red, Green & Blue arc Giovanni has a small end of his hair on the top of his brow, shaped like a triangle. Yellow arc Giovanni's appearance remains unchanged from Red, Green & Blue arc. FireRed & LeafGreen arc Giovanni has oiled hair. In addition, he does not have the triangled end of his hair. The rest of his appearance remains unchanged. HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Giovanni wears a black coat, with four large buttons and a red handkerchief in his left side of the pocket. Sometimes, he also wears a black hat with a black stripe. The rest of his appearance remains unchanged. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Giovanni's appearance remains unchanged from FireRed & LeafGreen arc. However, he has a Key Stone etched on his Team Rocket logo. Personality Giovanni is a cold, cruel man, as shown when he commanded his Cloyster to slay two helpless Magmar by breaking them in half. He does not care in the slightest bit in manipulating innocent Pokémon that were subjected to his own experiments, viewing them as mere weapons. When he was defeated for the first time, Red states that his views on Pokémon led to his downfall. When Blue chases after him, Blue tells him about his reputation of 'Giovanni of the Land'. Giovanni smirks and asks Blue the importance of his own reputation. One of his commanders, Sabrina, stated the Giovanni is a charismatic leader, allowing most of his subordinates to stay loyal to him to the very end. Despite his ruthless personality, the FireRed and LeafGreen arc humanizes Giovanni. The main reason why he wanted to capture Deoxys was not mainly on revenge, but to locate his missing son who was kidnapped by another of the Pokédex Holders' archenemies. While his commanders believe that he only wanted to utilize his son as the heir to Team Rocket's empire, Giovanni actually wanted to reunite with his son before his death. Another example of Giovanni's caring side is when he aided Yellow in fighting Lance, though this is likely due to Team Rocket's plans being interfered in by the Elite Four. Biography Giovanni was born in the Viridian Forest, like certain individuals.YL047: Rhyhorn Rising It was there where he evolved his Beedrill.YL048: The Beedrill All and End All Giovanni also had a son, Silver,FRLG014: Not Exactly NormalFRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick BeedrillFRLG021: Give It Your Best, Blastoise who was taken awayFRLG015: Going Green by the Masked Man,HGSS006: Fortunately for Feraligatr who was aware that Silver was the son of a leader of the criminal organization.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts,YL016: The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches.CR052: The Last Battle II Despite serving Giovanni, the Gym Leaders, like Koga, had little time to train and improve themselves in battling.CR060: The Last Battle X Giovanni also had his scientists perform experiments to have control of all matters of substance.CR051: The Last Battle I Giovanni also wrote a manual on how to raise Ground-type Pokémon called "Secret Earth Arts". It contained all of his knowledge as an expert of Ground-type Pokémon.CR046: Heckled by Hitmontop Red, Green and Blue arc Red came with Professor Oak in the Viridian City's Gym to search for Bulbasaur. As they were looking through, Red encountered a bust of Giovanni.RGB002: Bulbasaur, Come Home! Red encountered Giovanni at the Pewter Museum, who pretended to be an amateur fossil hunter and archaeologist. They collected some rocks that Giovanni wanted to donate to the museum. As they walked together, Red sensed as if he met Giovanni before. Giovanni doubted that, but claimed any Pokémon fan was his friend. Red bragged about defeating Gym Leaders and encountering Team Rocket admins, and Giovanni simply nodded at that. Suddenly, they came across two berserk Magmar destroying the Museum. Red pushed Giovanni away, who was glad to see Red in action. As Red had Snorlax block Magmar's flames with Rest, and continued battling Magmar, Giovanni noted Red wasn't a threat, for he was a mere child. Red's newly-caught Sandshrew used Sand Attack and Sandstorm to defeat Magmar. Doubting he'll see Red again, Giovanni handed him an Old Amber as a reward. As Red left, Giovanni laughed spitefully that a mere child like him could defeat Team Rocket. As the Magmar reformed and attempt to attack Giovanni, he had his Cloyster destroy them by freezing them and shattering their ice forms. In truth, Giovanni came to investigate Red and find out how he defeated his subordinates Lt. Surge and Koga. Musing on how Red did not finish off the Magmar himself, Giovanni concludes that Red would not be a serious threat. He revealed a "R" logo on his chest, branding him as a member of Team Rocket.RGB023: Make Way for Magmar! Koga and Sabrina reported to Giovanni they managed to capture Articuno and Moltres, although the latter was unable to defeat Blaine. Lt. Surge reported from the Power Plant he also captured Zapdos; Giovanni laughed, for even if the "Mewtwo Project" was abandoned, they still had the power by using the Legendary Birds.RGB026: Holy Moltres While the Silph Co. building was collapsing, Red briefly saw Giovanni, who was smiling and went into hiding.RGB033: The Winged Legends As Red traveled to the Viridian City Gym to find out what happened to its missing leader, Giovanni came forth. He welcomed Red to the Gym.RGB036: Drat That Dratini! Giovanni was amused how on his quest to complete the Pokédex Red battled the Gym Leaders. He even recalled how he met Red back at the Silph Co. building, while Red was shocked to have met the guy that gave him the fossil, was the Gym Leader and Team Rocket's boss. Red realized Giovanni was testing him back at the Pewter Museum, and promised he couldn't let himself lose against the Team Rocket leader. Giovanni sensed how Red was thinking if he should attack if there are Team Rocket grunts around. Giovanni assured him there was nobody else but them in the Gym. He dropped the Poké Balls from his jacket and declared he was unarmed, surprising Red at that action. Red sent Poli to attack, who was immediately blown away by an attack. Giovanni counted how Red needed five seconds to grab a Poké Ball, send a Pokémon out and have it attack - more time than Giovanni needed to strike first. He pointed out a great trainer needed a command over his Pokémon, but also needed to hone their skills, speed and talents. Giovanni mused how great it would've been if Red was a Team Rocket admin, but Red asked did he believe he would willingly join Team Rocket. Giovanni admitted he was amused by Red's courage and honor, and proposed a bet: if Red was to lose, he was to be the Team Rocket admin, but if he won, Giovanni would do whatever Red tells him to do. Red accepted the challenge, but only if it was a fair fight and placed his own Poké Balls on the floor, making Giovanni pleased by the look in Red's eyes. Red sent Snor to use Mega Punch, but was blown away by Nidoqueen. Giovanni claimed he would beat Red with his own speed, and sent Golem, who started to roll out to attack Red. Red had Golem roll out for the hole in the wall, leading it to Snor, who headbutted it. However, Golem retaliated with Rock Throw, followed with Explosion, and defeated Snor. Giovanni also had Beedrill intimidate and push Red to the wall, immobilizing him. Red, however, pressed a Poké Ball with his foot, and a pair of wings unfurled behind him.RGB037: Golly, Golem! Red sent Aerodactyl and was carried up by it. Aero used Hyper Beam, turning the tables by defeating Giovanni's Beedrill. Giovanni disappeared, and Red, due to the earthquake, went outside and saved Poli. Giovanni was impressed, as he had to use his best Pokémon against Red. Red tried to escape, but Giovanni had Rhyhorn use Tail Whip to knock Aero away, and his Rhydon used Fissure, to attempt to trap Red. Giovanni admitted he initially used Pokémon outside his specialty, the type, while Red recalled Giovanni was to be the greatest Gym Leader. Since Red dropped his Poké Balls, he went to take them back, but Giovanni's Dugtrio blocked their opening mechanism. Giovanni also commended Red for surviving a lot of challenges. He explained how he had a lot of places under his control; the Pokémon Team Rocket experimented on were transferred from city to city to be trained, aware that their enemy, the other Gym Leaders, were watching. He declared they were released in Viridian Forest for their savage instinct, and nobody suspected of that area, for most trainers never came to Viridian City, as they heard that the Gym was closed. Thus, Giovanni declared he had an army of savage Pokémon in his control. Red charged with his Pika towards Giovanni, who believed Nidoqueen would defeat him. Much to his shock, Nidoqueen fainted and Giovanni was electrocuted, as Red stated Pika was charging itself in the Poké Ball. Giovanni claimed nobody could do that, and noticed Red wore Team Rocket's insulated gloves. Giovanni fell unconscious, stunned that he fell down by his own weapon. Red claimed that wasn't the downfall, for it was the pain Red sensed in Giovanni's Pokémon Giovanni wanted to corrupt for his evil purposes.RGB038: Long Live The Nidoqueen?! After the battle was over, Giovanni collected Red's blood for future experiments.FRLG032: Distant Relation Deoxys Yellow arc Two years after Giovanni's downfallYL010: Lapras Lazily Agatha and Lorelei encountered Red, as the former took Giovanni's amplification device from Silph Co. The two demanded from Giovanni's Earth Badge,YL027: Can You Diglett? which Red did not obtain from Giovanni.YL028: Jigglypuff Jive Agatha, Lorelei and Bruno defeated Red at Mt. Moon and froze him. Some time later, Giovanni cameYL036: Take a Chance on Chansey and had Nidoking shatter the ice. Giovanni also gave Red the Spoon of Destiny, which pointed to Cerise Island, and the Evolutionary Stones that could transform his Vee.YL045: Gimme Shellder Giovanni had Rhyhorn save Yellow from her demise at the hands of Lance. Yellow sensed from Pika's thoughts that it fought against Giovanni before, and wondered if he was an ally or an enemy. Giovanni had Rhyhorn stomp at a boulder, revealing the invisible bubbles Lance had Dragonair and Gyarados produce. He also had Nidoqueen attack the bubble Lance was in, but was overwhelmed by the heat of the bubble that came from lava. Lance continued attacking, so Giovanni dropped a Poké Ball. From the Ball, Beedrill came out and pierced the bubble, causing Lance's formation to dissolve. Beedrill also intimidated Lance, who recognized Giovanni as Viridian City's Gym Leader. Yellow recalled as the unbeatable Gym Leader; she tried to intervene, but Giovanni stopped her. He pointed out to Lance organization wouldn't be stopped by the likes of the Elite Four. Lance saw Giovanni was powerful, even if he was a member of Team Rocket. While Yellow recalled Team Rocket were the ones that threatened her homeland, Giovanni proposed Lance to surrender. Lance was smiling, as Giovanni's Earth Badge came out of his suit. Lance stated that Cerise Island was an amplification device for the Gym Badges, and he had all eight in the possession. Giovanni retreated, leaving Yellow to do battle with Lance.YL049: The Might of... Metapod?! As Yellow emerged victorious in combat, Giovanni watched as the island started blooming with flowers. He met up with Lt. Surge and Sabrina, who promised to restore the organization. Giovanni refused and asked of them to return to their Gyms, for he had to continue his journey.YL050: The Legend Yellow arc Giovanni left his Gym, which was empty and without a leader. The Association spoke of the problem, seeing they had to be careful about which candidate should be for his Gym.GS009: Sunkern Treasure Crystal arc Before Janine inherited the title of the Gym Leader, she was taught by her father, Koga, about battling. She also told she would serve Giovanni one day.CR020: Crossing Crobat While investigating the area around Mahogany Town, Lt. Surge wondered who was the new leader of Team Rocket, as the organization was supposed to be disbanded after Giovanni had left.CR023: Raising Raichu Ruby & Sapphire arc While the Hoenn crisis took place, Giovanni learned of Deoxys, who could help him find his son. Once the Mossdeep Space Center's people were attacked, Giovanni had his people take the pods containing the two Deoxys. They also learned that Deoxys could change forms, depending on the climate it was living in, either Sevii Islands or Hoenn. One of the Deoxys escaped, while Giovanni learned that Deoxys went to Birth Island to regain its strength.FRLG029: It's Starting to Make Sense Now That Deoxys, Organism Number 2, while escaping, broke one of the vials. The vial contained Red's blood Giovanni obtained earlier and absorbed it. Once the Hoenn crisis was over, Giovanni came with his subordinates - Sird, Carr and Orm - and took the Red and Blue Orb, which took shape as two shards.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Just as they were to leave, Giovanni sensed someone was watching them. He sent Beedrill to attack, but the figure had stopped, so Giovanni went with the Three Beasts away.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 FireRed and LeafGreen arc Giovanni encountered Deoxys, who fled. A biker Deoxys attacked clinged to Giovanni, begging to protect him from "the monster". Giovanni brushed him off and sent Nidoking and Nidoqueen to protect himself from the biker's Magmar. Shortly after, Nidoking used Rock Tomb, which blew away Magmar and the biker. Giovanni was displeased, stating Deoxys was a very powerful Pokémon from space, then left.FRLG008: A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities The event was seen by a girl named Lostelle, who made a picture of the man and sent it to Bill. Bill told this to Red and Blue, who were certain they'd run into Giovanni soon.FRLG009: My, My, My Mimic The Three Beasts - Sird, Carr and Orm - confirmed they were working for Giovanni, who came to Sevii Islands.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Once Sird defeated Lorelei, she called Giovanni, who polished the Ruby and Sapphire stones. Giovanni was glad that he could count on his executives, and that Deoxys' Attack and Defense forms were activated.FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown Sird tracked Deoxys' whereabouts, seeing that it went to Birth Island and sealed itself inside a crystal to regenerate itself. Giovanni thanked her and Carr for finding it. Giovanni went with Crobat and Beedrill to the island to capture it. He had his Aggron battle Deoxys, but Deoxys started to move itself. Thus, Giovanni had his Beedrill circle around and provoke Deoxys, giving Aggron an opportunity to shatter its defenses with Brick Break, shattering the crystal (which was made from Reflect and Light Screen moves). Giovanni threw a Poké Ball and successfully caught Deoxys. Giovanni was pleased and knew without Red's help, he couldn't have captured Deoxys. He was also aware the climate from Hoenn would pass onto Sevii Islands and Kanto as well, through the power of Ruby and Sapphire stones. Giovanni later appeared at Trainer Tower, where he confronted the Pokédex Holders and Mewtwo. Mewtwo revealed to Giovanni that it held a grudge against him for creating him to be used for destruction. Since they were confronted by Deoxys' clones, Mewtwo thought it and Deoxys were one and the same. Giovanni denied that, since Deoxys mutated from a space virus and was more powerful than Mewtwo. Mewtwo was even more angry, but Giovanni merely trapped it within a special armor called M2Bind.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Giovanni stated Mewtwo's power was drained, as the "R" system Carr designed in the Trainer Tower was controlling the armor. He then left, since the Deoxys' clones could defeat them. Blue tried to hold Giovanni, disgusted that Giovanni was once a Gym Leader that wrote a book on Ground type Pokémon. Giovanni shook him off and left to the airship. Once he came to the airship, Giovanni thanked his executives had his Deoxys point at the location where his son was, by using a handkerchief. Deoxys showed the son was at Viridian City, which surprised Giovanni a bit, but had the airship sail towards that city.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel Carr rebelled, seeing he and others were pawns for Giovanni to find his son, who would inherit the title of the leader of Team Rocket. Deoxys attacked Carr and Sird locked him in a room. Giovanni was pleased by their loyalty and warned Orm not to become like Carr, who told he merely wished to see the boss reunited with his family. Giovanni went to meet his son in person. However, Giovanni felt a pain in his chest and had Sird and Orm go in his stead.FRLG022: Surprised by Sneasel Giovanni, seeking payback in their previous battle, proclaimed that he would fight Red alone, asking of Deoxys to help him.FRLG023: A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff Giovanni welcomed Red on the airship (which turned into a stadium), and stood as a trainer to challenge Red, the Champion. He summoned Deoxys to fight against Red's Mewtwo, stating that Deoxys could shift forms. Deoxys changed into Attack, Defense and Speed Forms, while Red ordered Mewtwo to strike at Deoxys' crystal.FRLG024: Can Mewtwo Dish It Out with a Spoon? Giovanni expected more of a strategy from Red, as Deoxys defended itself with Defense Form, then retaliated with Attack Form. Deoxys grabbed Mewtwo, whose spoon pierced through the crystal, as Red knew disabling its core would greatly weaken Deoxys.FRLG025: Bested by Banette Giovanni saw that Red actually had a strategy, who recalled how Deoxys healed itself first, then retaliated with Psycho Boost. Just as Mewtwo went to defeat Deoxys, Deoxys actually created an illusion and attacked Mewtwo with its tentacle, then used Recover and prepared to use Psycho Boost.FRLG026: Down-for-the-Count Deoxys Mewtwo took the hit and was severely wounded. Red went to send another Pokémon, but was reminded by Mewtwo it was a one-on-one battle. Deoxys brushed Mewtwo away, and Giovanni offered Red a chance to surrender himself. Red swore to end Giovanni's tyranny and to find the reason for his weird feeling in the chest.FRLG027: Mewtwo and Mew Too Red attacked Giovanni, but was grappled by Deoxys. However, Red actually took Giovanni's controller and activated it, protecting Mewtwo from Deoxys' attacks. Mewtwo recovered itself as well and fired a beam, which hit Deoxys through its core, defeating it in Defense Form. Giovanni was in shock, as he never ordered Deoxys to change its form (who continued changing forms), since Bill and Celio succeeded in retrieving the Ruby and Sapphire stones, thus negating Deoxys' ability to shift forms.FRLG028: Double Down Deoxys Since Giovanni was suffering from a disease, he was taken by Orm inside the room where Silver was. Silver expressed contempt that his father was associated with a criminal organisation and didn't want to be a part of it. Giovanni started waking up and muttered Silver's name.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Due to Carr's involvement, the airship was equipped with 10 Forretress that were to explode. To save everyone, Red had Deoxys teleport Giovanni, Silver, Yellow and Mewtwo away.FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie However, when they emerged from the black hole, Giovanni and Silver found themselves in a flaming chamber, contrary to Red's expectations. Giovanni put Silver's life ahead of his own, holding him away from the flames; commenting how much Silver has grown up since he was a child. He recalled how much he made duplicate things, since Silver was losing stuff all the time. As Blue intervened with his Rhydon the unconscious Giovanni and Silver were rescued. Silver, who woke up, refused to acknowledge Giovanni as his father. Blue taught him that he was once a lot like Silver, and that he should accept Giovanni as his father, despite his involvement with Team Rocket, as he did rescue Silver's life. Silver did so, crying over Giovanni's unconscious body.FRLG033: Right on Time, Rhydon He ordered his Ursaring to take Giovanni back to his base, in order to recuperate from his injuries.FRLG034: Storming the Forretress Silver's Ursaring took Giovanni to one of his safehouses.HGSS008: Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior Emerald arc Silver and Blue went to see Giovanni in the safehouse. However, neither he nor Ursaring were seen there. HeartGold & SoulSilver arc When Carr took control over Team Rocket, he swore he wouldn't let his former colleagues, Sird and Orm, not even Giovanni himself, take over his seat as the leader of the organization. However, he was quickly overthrown by Archer and the rest of Team Rocket commanders.HGSS004: Dealing With A Koffing Fit With the recent appearings of Team Rocket in Johto region, Silver suspected that his father was trying to get the organization up and running. Regardless of who the leader was, Silver swore to stop them.HGSS005: Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down With Giovanni's disappearance, Team Rocket's commanders have devised a plan for his return: to take control of Arceus and summon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, all to have a strong army to let Giovanni take over the organization.HGSS014: All About Arceus IV Giovanni arrived to the shrine at Ilex Forest. When Celebi opened the shrine, Pryce emerged. Giovanni had Ursaring attack him, as he wanted to take control over Celebi, to cure an illness he harbored. However, Lance appeared and calmed Giovanni down, as they had to stop Team Rocket from summoning Arceus and the Legendary Pokémon, else the world, even his son, Silver, would be in danger. Giovanni calmed down, and had Al, Harry and Ken watch over the shrine, as Giovanni went with Pryce and Lance to Sinjoh Ruins.HGSS017: All About Arceus VII Giovanni came to Sinjoh Ruins, where he had his Ursaring take Petrel down. He confronted Ariana and Proton, who didn't recognize Giovanni, who removed his hat to show himself. Petrel, who had been attempting to disguise himself as Giovanni, praised his Ursaring, to which Giovanni stated that his son had raised it. Moreover, he was joined by Pryce and Lance, who came to confront Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.HGSS015: All About Arceus V Everyone was shocked to see Giovanni with Lance and Pryce. Gold and Crystal noted that Giovanni was Silver's father. Giovanni commented all three were villains before, and that made them connected each other. However, the three decided to stop the fighting between Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Giovanni and Ursaring went to fight Giratina, and the latter toppled it down. This shocked Archer, as Giovanni was ruining the progress his subordinates had made. However, Giovanni slammed his hat onto Archer to stop him, and him and the rest to behave themselves, since he'll deal with them once the Legendary Pokémon would be defeated.HGSS016: All About Arceus VI Since the battle was becoming too intense, Giovanni and others took Dialga, Palkia and Giratina outside to continue the battle. Giovanni had Ursaring attack Giratina, who fell down. Giovanni was glad, but suddenly, he felt the effects of his illness, which caused him to fall down. Silver sent Weavile and Rhyperior to use Assurance and Rock Wrecker to defend Giovanni from Giratina. Giovanni asked from where did Silver learn Rock Wrecker, to which Silver showed the Secrets of the Earth. This pleased Giovanni, for he had no regrets, even if he were to pass away at these ruins. He saw Arceus approaching, as it went to use its power.HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII As Arceus appeared, it dismissed the Legendary Trio, which ended Giovanni's battle against Giratina. However, Giovanni was dying, but stated that the disease was a punishment for all he did - he lost all the positive characteristics in his rise to power. However, Ken, Harry and Al arrived with Celebi and Pichu, who gave Giovanni the medicine. Giovanni quickly recovered, and turned to Silver, and stated he would renew Team Rocket. He even invited Silver to join his organization. Silver refused, swearing he'd crush Team Rocket, and hoped that his father changed his mind someday. Giovanni smiled and walked away, waiting for the day that his son would challenge him, and expected that his former teachers - Pryce and Lance - would prepare him for that day.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire arc Giovanni rescued Red, Green, Blaise and Amber and took them to the ship. He also welcomed them all, since he also wished to save the planet from the meteorite.ORAS018: Omega Alpha Adventure 17 Giovanni stated like Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, he also wished to save the planet. He exclaimed the meteorite grew in size, and that the ones falling currently were small compared to the giant one. He simply stated he couldn't rule the world if there was none to rule, which angered Red for such a statement. Since Kyogre and Groudon continued to fight, Giovanni claimed they could simply watch as they struggled to fight. As Blaise and Amber went to their former leaders, Maxie and Archie, Giovanni was displeased how much power did they use to simply crush the small meteorite. Red wondered what could they do, but Giovanni remained silent about that.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Later on, Giovanni, Red, Blue, Blaise and Amber came to the group, who wanted to stop the meteorite. As Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were shocked to see Red and Blue with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni asked Zinnia what the meteorite actually was. He Mega Evolved his Beedrill recalling that Mega Evolution could only be used during battles. This made Steven Stone realize the meteorite was actually a Pokémon from outer space.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Giovanni also watched as Ruby and Sapphire had their Mega Rayquaza shatter the meteorite, revealing Deoxys (Organism Number 2) that Giovanni discarded long time ago, which came back for revenge. After Deoxys' defeat, Giovanni watched as Ruby and Sapphire returned back to the planet.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon In rotation Borrowed Released Trivia *Giovanni is the only evil team leader who remains active in the manga after his defeat. *Giovanni ironically shares the same blood type and birth month as his archnemesis, Red, which is 'O' and 'August'. Gallery Giovanni FRLG Adventures.png|Giovanni's appearance from FireRed & LeafGreen arc. Giovanni HGSS Adventures.png|Giovanni's appearance from HeartGold & SoulSilver arc. Red defeats Giovanni.png|Giovanni's defeat at the hands of Red. Giovanni protects Yellow from Lance.png|Giovanni reveals that he too is a Trainer of the Viridian Forest. Giovanni uses his Beedrill to penetrate Lance's protective sphere.png|Giovanni uses his Beedrill to penetrate Lance's protective sphere. Giovanni confronts Deoxys.png|Giovanni confronts Deoxys on Birth Island. Mewtwo attacks Giovanni out of rage.png|Giovanni blocks Mewtwo's attack with the Divide Clones. Giovanni saves Silver.png|Giovanni saves Silver from the smoldering wreckage. See also *Giovanni (anime) *Giovanni (Origins) *Giovanni (Generations) *Giovanni (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Gym Leaders Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters